


Stay with me

by AKindOfRainyDay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKindOfRainyDay/pseuds/AKindOfRainyDay
Summary: Había sido un día de besos furtivos en el baño, leves roces de piel que hacían de sus mentes un completo caos y sobre todo, miradas cargadas de deseo durante las interminables reuniones. Por eso cuando pudieron, con excusas torpes y poco planeadas, se escaparon a la habitación del americano. Por fin estaban solos y se necesitaban más que nunca. (UsUk Lemon).





	Stay with me

El reloj de la mesilla marcaba en rojo las 3:27 de la madrugada.  


En el fondo, la silueta de dos amantes que se besaban apasionadamente en un juego en el que ambas bocas peleaban desesperadamente por conquistar la otra.  


El golpe sordo de un cuerpo siendo empotrado contra la pared.  


El calor insoportable hacía que sus prendas, cada vez más ceñidas, volaran por todas partes.  


Había sido un día de besos furtivos en el baño, leves roces de piel que hacían de sus mentes un completo caos y sobre todo, miradas cargadas de deseo durante las interminables reuniones. Por eso cuando pudieron, con excusas torpes y poco planeadas, se escaparon a la habitación del americano. Por fin estaban solos y se necesitaban más que nunca.  


Alfred depositó una hilera de besos ansiosos en el cuello blanco del inglés. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin tener al inglés entre sus brazos así, tanto tiempo esperando este momento que temió que terminara demasiado pronto. Tantos meses para abrazar ese cuerpo o besar esos labios. La sola idea de pensar en ello hacía que se sintiera vacío por lo que desechó tales pensamientos y se concentró en la persona que tenía delante, la más importante para él.  


Apenas quedaba ropa que sacar de ambos cuerpos y la que quedaba fue arrancada a mordiscos por el ansia del momento. Pasaron a la cama en la cual se tiraron ya desnudos, disfrutando del roce de ambas pieles. El contacto era cada vez más intenso como si temieran que si se separaban alguno de ellos fuera a desaparecer o que todo esto resultara ser un maldito sueño.  


Alfred volvió a atacar el cuello del inglés pero esta vez no con besos dulces sino con pequeños mordiscos que se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Pudo comprobar con satisfacción como la piel blanca se tornaba rosa en la zona de los mordiscos mientras varios espasmos de placer cruzaban por el rostro del otro.  


Con el brazo que tenía libre alcanzó la mesilla y el cajón donde guardaba unas esposas, regalo de Francia en su último cumpleaños. A pesar de que lo mantenían en secreto tenía la sensación de que más de una persona sospechaba de “la relación tan estrecha” que estaban teniendo en los últimos meses. Discutían y se peleaban como de costumbre pero al parecer había algo diferente en el ambiente porque varios pares de ojos se quedaban expectantes en esos momentos de acaloradas discusiones.  


Sin dejar de morder ese cuello tan apetecible esposó la muñeca izquierda del inglés al cabecero de la cama y antes de atacar otra parte, beso con intensidad sus labios y murmuró un “te quiero” rápido y agitado en su oído.  


Tenía al inglés exactamente donde quería y como quería.  


Después de asegurarse de que la zona quedaba bien cubierta por pequeñas manchas moradas pasó a bajar por su torso dando pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones en el cual se entretuvo un rato. Cansado de jugar con él, se acercó sin vacilación a donde quería llegar, al miembro ya despierto del inglés y sin avisar lo agarró con ambas manos y empezó a acariciarlo con la lengua.  


Por su parte Arthur intentaba contener los gemidos pero ya le era imposible así que cuando el americano llegó a su parte más íntima, gritó a duras penas el nombre de su amante mientras este le miraba con regocijo y una gran sonrisa maliciosa. Su brazo izquierdo seguía esposado y poco podía hacer más que dejarse llevar. Con la mano libre, acarició el cabello sudoroso y revuelto del americano incitándole a que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo y así, hacerle saber lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando. Era tal el placer que sentía que no descubrió las intenciones del otro hasta que notó de golpe un par de dedos en su ano. No pudo reprimir un pequeño grito producto de la sorpresa, el dolor pero sobre todo por el placer.  


Mientras el inglés emitía pequeños gruñidos, Alfred cogió el lubricante de la bolsa que había debajo de la cama y lo repartió por sus dedos para hacer que las cosas fueran más sencillas y menos dolorosas. Después de repetir el mismo proceso pero esta vez con el líquido espeso listo, dilató bien la zona y a punto de introducir su pene en la cavidad del inglés, cambió de opinión en el último segundo y volvió a la cabecera de la cama, donde estaba atado al brazo del inglés. A tientas buscó la llave de las esposas en la mesilla de noche y cuando la rozó con los dedos, la cogió y desató la muñeca amoratada y sin mediar palabra giró bruscamente el cuerpo del otro de modo que quedó a cuatro patas mirando hacia el cabecero de la cama.  


Arthur se quedó extrañado durante unos segundos por el comportamiento tan peculiar que estaba teniendo su amante hasta que notó un besito en la espalda y unas manos sobre su trasero. Alfred comenzó a meter el pene en su cavidad ya preparada y poco a poco fue introduciéndolo y moviéndolo lentamente, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía todavía tenía miedo de hacerle daño.  


El inglés sentía un aliento caliente y jadeante en su nuca lo que hizo que se le erizara más la piel y que su interior gritara con ansias que siguiera y que fuera más rápido cosa que pareció captar el americano porque empezó gradualmente a aumentar el ritmo y la profundidad.  


El placer era insoportable.  


\- Quiero verte… quiero verte la cara… - gemía el inglés.  


Desde que habían comenzado esta aventura, nunca había visto la cara de Alfred justo en “ese” momento.  


\- Acaso… tú… ¿te avergüenzas de esto?… ¿de lo nuestro? – preguntó con temor el inglés.  
En ese momento Alfred paró y miró de forma seria a su amante mientras se apartaba de él.  


\- Ni en un millón de años.  


\- Entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué no puedo mirar cuando...? – dejó la frase a medias.  


Alfred avergonzado desvió la mirada de esos ojos verdes.  


\- ¿Te da vergüenza? ¿Es eso? – le observó con curiosidad.  


El americano finalmente asintió de forma casi imperceptible lo que provocó que el mayor soltara una carcajada.  


\- Sigues siendo un niño – dijo mientras se reía – Dios mío, te quiero tanto – y dicho eso se agarró al cuello del otro y lo tumbó en la cama besándole apasionadamente.  


Alfred aunque estaba sorprendido por la reacción del inglés, se dejó llevar en ese apasionado beso y antes de que el americano fuera consciente, Arthur le esposó a la cama y se puso encima de él. Con una sonrisa parecida a la que le había dedicado minutos antes el otro comenzó a morder con ansia la oreja derecha del menor, pasando después su lengua por la piel algo más morena hasta que llegó al cuello. Repitió lo mismo que había sentido en sus carnes minutos antes pero no tuvo tanta piedad y dejó fuertes marcas de dientes y chupetones por toda la zona.  


\- Maldito… pirata – susurró Alfred invadido por el placer.  


Con una gran sonrisa Arthur siguió a lo suyo y comenzó a excitar el miembro del menor primero con un ligero masaje y después masturbándole con más fuerza.  


Ambos estaban al límite.  


Arthur lo sabía por lo que se sentó encima de Alfred, agarró el pene erecto del chico y lo introdujo con fuerza en su cavidad. Ambos gritaron motivados por el placer. Entonces Alfred agarró el trasero del inglés para aproximarlo más hacia su cuerpo jadeante, necesitaba sentirle más cerca. Arthur subía y bajaba mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos deslizándose silenciosas por sus mejillas coloradas pero estas, antes de llegar al borde de su mandíbula inferior, fueron retiradas con cariño por los cálidos dedos de Alfred cosa que hizo que el inglés embozara una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura.  


Alfred acariciaba el torso desnudo del inglés analizando y besando cada milímetro de piel. Quería memorizar ese cuerpo, cada lunar, cada cicatriz, todo. También pasó la lengua por una de los pezones intentado seguir el ritmo del otro.  


Pasados unos minutos, se corrieron casi a la par y agotados por tal esfuerzo se dejaron caer derrotados encima del colchón. Los jadeos fueron disminuyendo hasta que ambos consiguieron normalizar sus respiraciones y en ese momento se miraron a los ojos. Habían pasado tantos años juntos que ya no necesitaban hablar porque con una mirada les bastaba, y en ese momento los dos podían leer las palabras amor, deseo y pasión en los ojos del otro.  


Arthur cansado se acurrucó entre los brazos de Alfred quien lo recibió con un fuerte achuchón y un beso en el pelo. El inglés se quedó dormido al instante pero Alfred todavía estaba demasiado ansioso como para conciliar el sueño por lo que contempló durante unos segundos el rostro de su amante. Parecía relajado y feliz pero no pudo evitar fijarse en las grandes ojeras que tenía. El inglés se tomaba demasiado en serio su trabajo hasta el punto de que era capaz de caer enfermo y Alfred lo sabía.  


\- Idiota, deberías dormir más – murmuró preocupado el americano.  


En ese momento, como si el otro estuviera despierto contestó cambiando su expresión a una más angustiada:  


_\- Stay… Stay with me._  


En ese momento el americano se quedó helado mirando esa rostro que instantes antes lucía feliz y relajado.  


\- Por supuesto que me quedaré contigo… _Always_ – murmuró con ojos vidriosos mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza.  


Empezó a parpadear dejando caer un par de lágrimas. Le dolían los ojos y poco a poco notaba como el sueño comenzaba a invadirle por lo que dejó de luchar contra él y se dejó llevar. Con la mano que tenía libre, apartó el cabello despeinado de Arthur y besó su frente con cuidado, justo por encima de esas espantosas cejas que tanto le encantaban y cerró los ojos.  


En realidad no es que se avergonzaran de lo que tenían pero habían pasado demasiados años separados y ahora que volvían a estar juntos, aparecía ese sentimiento “egoísta” de querer guardárselo para ellos. Porque era su momento y no quería que nada ni nadie se volviera a interponer entre ellos.


End file.
